Une étoile tombait du ciel
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: Cette fille était un ange. Dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur elle je suis tombé sous son charme. Elle était la lumière qui éclaire mes ténèbres et tout se que j'espérais c'était qu'elle m'aimait aussi.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous..**

**Je post cette OS pour ****fanderoluetgreylu (blog skyrock) qui me l'avait demandé et que j'ai sortie à l'occase de son annif. Je vous conseil d'aillais voir son blog car ces Fanfiction et OS sont vraiment pas mal sur ce bonne lecture... On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Une étoile tombait des cieux.**

**Rogue P.O.V**

Je ne faisais que penser à elle. Elle m'avait envouté comme par magie.

Nous venions d'arriver premier dans l'arène des Grands Jeux Magiques comme à notre habitude. Comme à mon habitude je faisais mon indifférant à tout se qu'il se passe autour de moi. Enfin de toute façon s'était dans le caractère que je voulais monter aux autres. Je tournais mon regard vers les autres équipes pour voir qui seraient nos adversaires quant mon regard tomba sur elle. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le décrocher d'elle. Elle était éblouissante de beauté. Elle était lumineuse et on aurait dis un ange tombé du ciel. Sting intrigué par mon attitude regarda dans la même direction que moi. Il la vit et je pouvais clairement voir une lueur de convoitise dans ses yeux.

« -Eh bien Rogue, je peux dire que t'as bon goût… Elle est pas mal…

-Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher

-J'ai quand même bien envie de jouer avec elle…

-Ne t'avise pas à lui faire du mal sinon t'aura affaire à moi…

-Dite, nous devons rejoindre notre loge, intervient Yukino »

C'est ainsi que les Grands Jeux Magiques commencèrent pour nous ainsi que pour les autres guildes présentent avec son lot de surprise.

J'avais suivie tout ses faits et gestes dans ses combats, elle avait été formidable… Mais en même temps je la plaignais aussi car elle avait énormément souffert durant ces combats.

Ensuite, il y eu les dragons qui sont intervenue ainsi que le moi du futur qui la tuée. Enfin la elle du futur qui c'est interposé pour éviter que je ne la tue. Quant je l'ai appris, sa m'avait détruit… Comment je pouvais tuer la personne que j'aimais ?

C'était impensable… Elle devait me détester maintenant. Elle n'acceptera jamais mes sentiments… Encore faut-il que je me déclare…

Les Grands Jeux Magiques étaient finie et avec eux la victoire de Fairy Tail. De notre côté, Sting avait battu le maitre et avait prit sa place pour devenir notre nouveau maitre.

Je me retrouvais d'ailleurs en ce moment dans son bureau car il m'avait convoqué pour me dire quelque chose.

« -Rogue je voudrais que tu partes en mission avec Yukino et Frosh. C'est une mission commune avec une autre guilde… Commença à expliquer Sting

-C'est d'accord, le coupais-je

-Tu ne veux même pas savoir avec quelle guilde c'est ?

-Non »

Il me donna le papier et je repartis du bureau de Sting. Je partis chercher Yukino et Frosh dans la guilde. Nous partîmes directement pour notre destination qui était la gare. Nous primes le train et descendions à l'arrêt prévue. Nous allions voir notre client qui nous expliqua la mission.

Notre mission consistait à battre une guilde noire avec la coopération de Fairy Tail. Et pas avec n'importe quel équipe bien sure. C'était avec l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail.

On c'était rejoint sur le lieu de la guilde noire.

Nous étions donc en train de nous battre et je vis un mage noir qui allait attaquer l'élu de mon cœur. Je m'interposais et pris l'attaque à sa place. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je tombais dans les pommes.

Je me réveillais dans une pièce blanche que je devinais être une infirmerie. Je me redressais du lit sur lequel je me trouvais et je regardai vers la fenêtre pour voir ou j'étais et quelle heure il était à peu près. Et la je vis mon ange en train de dormir, la tête sur mon lit, appuyais sur ses avant bras. Je lui secouais l'épaule et elle se réveilla.

« -Qu'es que tu fais là ? Ou je suis ? Lui demandais-je

-Tu es à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Nous t'avons amené ici suite à l'attaque que tu t'ai prise à ma place. D'ailleurs merci pour ça.

-De rien c'est normal…

-Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé d'intervenir… J'allais gérer la situation. Me dit-elle.

-Il y a une raison pour laquelle je me suis interposé…

-Ah bon laquelle ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Car je t'aime Lucy et que je ne voulais pas te perdre… »

Il y eu un blanc qui me fit mal au cœur. Je me levais et commençais à partir car je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagé. J'avais la main sur la poigné quant j'entendis ses mots…

« Moi aussi Rogue »

Je me retournais surpris et très vite je me retrouvais avec une blonde dans mes bras. Je n'en revenais pas mes sentiments étaient partagé. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains, lui fit un mini sourire avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Depuis je passe chaque jour de ma vie aux côtés d'un ange, moi qui ne suis que ténèbres et j'en suis heureux. C'est une étoile tombait du ciel pour illuminer mes ténèbres.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que sa vous à plu...

L'aumône pour une reviews.


End file.
